Earthworking apparatus, such as rockbreakers, trenchers, and impact rippers, are used to fracture and rip rock and dig trenches in the earth. Such apparatus is generally mounted upon an earthmoving machine which provide mobility for the apparatus. The mounting generally provides for rotation of the apparatus to various angular positions relative to the machine.
After the earthworking apparatus has been rotated to a desired working position, it must be securely locked at that position.
During the work function, the entire earthworking apparatus is subjected to extremely high forces and rapid cycling of the loads. These forces can be transferred into the locking assembly and into the means which moves the locking assembly in and out of locking position. Such impact loading can cause distortion, bending, and damage to the locking assembly and the moving means.
One type of mechanism for locking a swingable support member to a frame member is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,149, issued to John H. Evans on Sept. 19, 1972. In this patent, a locking pin is selectively entered into one of several openings by a double acting hydraulic jack. The locking pin is rigidly secured to the rod of the hydraulic jack, as by welding. Therefore, when high side loads are applied to the locking pin by the swingable support member or the frame member, such loads are undesirably transferred into the rod of the hydraulic jack. These loads can cause distortion and bending of the rod and damage to the seals of the hydraulic jack. In severe case, the jack itself can be damaged.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.